russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Hulog ng Langit
Hulog ng Langit is a 2016 Philippine family drama television series directed by Maryo J. delos Reyes, starring today's young breed of talents: Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Erika Mae Salas. The series premiered on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from March 7, 2016 to July 15, 2016, moving Kahapon Lamang to 4:30pm slot. The story is about the heartwarming high school students which is depicted by the the lives of exploited, moral and good values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers. It is also the third television drama and the third project of relationship of IBC and Secarats after Glory Jane and Mars Ravelo\s Roberta. Plot Hulog ng Langit is the heart-pounding story of four teenagers: Andrea (Patrisha Samson) and Christian (Harold Rementilla) from Lagrimas family and Miguel (Aries Ace Espanola) and Kylie (Erika Mae Salas) from Fabregas family. Their heartwarming high school students which is depicted in order to exploited, moral and good values above the heaven and unfortunate teenagers because the epitome of an ideal learning, prominent, educated and very situated. Lara, Christian, Miguel and Kylie achieve the deception surrounding the parents is engineered by a teenagers who is insanely given with attractive that they would resort to treachery, intensive and murder in their goals. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Patrisha Samson' as Andrea Lagrimas *'Harold Rementilla' as Christian Lagrimas *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Miguel Fabregas *'Erika Mae Salas' as Kylie Fabregas 'Supporting Cast' *'Michelle Madrigal' as Jessie Lagrimas *'Jao Mapa' as Ronnie Fagrimas *'Jef Gaitan' as Marlene Fabregas *'Luis Alandy' as Louie Fabregas *'Raisa Dayrit' as Leslie Aguilar - Andrea's classmate/friend. *'Margaret Planas' as Ashley Ramirez - Andrea's classmate/friend. *'Adrian Desabille' as Donjeff Martinez - Christian's bestfriend. *'Denise Joaquin' as Yaya Maria - the maid in the Fabregas family. *'Jedrik Yamio' as Oscar Estrada *'Byron Ortile' as Kiko Lagrimas *'Ronnie Lazaro' as Gardo Montano *'Abigail Francisco Macapagal' as Villa Aguilar *'Ketchup Eusebio' as Carlo - coach in high school. 'Extended Cast' *'Melissa Mendez' as Doris Martinez *'Liza Diño' as Julie Lorenzo *'Jomari Umpa' as Randy Uytingco 'Guest Cast' *'Yves Yamio' as Gerald Agustin *'Claire Ruiz' as Aira Eriguel *'Kym Vergara' as Edgar Ramos *'Carlos Dala' as Rayver Escudero *'Dexie Daulat' as Barbie Garcia *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Shaina Suarez Episodes Production Hulog ng Langit marks the acting debut of Secarats artists: The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson, The Boy Next Door Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and The Rock Princess Erik Mae Salas. They joined by Michelle Madrigal, Jao Mapa, Jef Gaitan, Luis Alandy, Denise Joaquin, Byron Ortile, Ronnie Lazaro, Abigail Francisco Macapagal and Ketchup Eusebio, along with Secarats young artists namely Raisa Dayrit, Margaret Planas, Adrian Desabille and Jedrik Yamio. Filming for Hulog ng Langit began in December 21, 2015. 'Timeslot' On April 18, 2016, the value-oriented drama rescheduled to a later timeslot of 4pm after APO Tanghali Na! extended its timeslot occupation for 3 hours, and moving the timeslot of Mars Ravelo's Roberta to 3:15pm. Soundtrack * Hulog ng Langit (composers: Vehnee Saturno, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Patrisha Samson Awards and nominations * 2016 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Programs) - Won Trivia *After the end of the series, Samson and Espanola became the supporting role in the primetime drama You Light Up My Life. *After which, Hulog ng Langit stars Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Raisa Dayrit are reunited and appear the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom since 2017. Dayrit became the leading role, while Samson and Rementilla became the supporting role, and Espanola became the promising role. See also * Erika Salas - Home | Facebook * Erika Salas (@iceberika_) • Instagram photos and videos * Roel Manlangit (@itsmeroelmanheaven) • Instagram photos and videos * Cover Photos * Afternoon dramas on IBC-13 * IBC-13 and Secarats Launches Afternoon TV’s Newest Young Talents in ‘Hulog ng Langit’ * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition